Goodnight, My Someone
by ShadowPalace
Summary: Inspired by Goodnight, My Someone from Music Man. They both say goodnight to each other on the North Star and reflect on their nonexistent goodbyes. Thuke


**A/N: This fic was inspired by the song: **_**Goodnight, My Someone – **_**from Music Man, and I highly suggesting that you listen to this song while or before you read this. Thanks so much for reading, and I hope that you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

She dipped the tip of her fingers into the cool pond water, and looked up at the gorgeous stars. In the forest, away from all city life and pollution, the stars were radiant. She immediately spotted the North Star; in it's normal spot, outshining all the others.

That was one of the things she adored most about it. No matter where she was, she could always find it in the exact same spot as the previous night. The endless sky didn't matter, that one star was always remained put.

"Thalia?" a soft voice asked. Thalia whirled around, and found Lucy – one of the new, younger huntresses, staring at her through the dark.

"Hmm?" Thalia answered, getting off the ground.

"The camp's all set up," Lucy said, "Oh, and Lady Artemis would like to have a discussion with you before you go to bed."

"Tell her I'll be there in a minute," Thalia said. The small girl ran off towards their campsite.

She looked back at the North Star, shinning down on earth for everyone to see. When you lost all hope, it was there to help you and guild the way. When Harriet Tubman, daughter of Hermes, was leading the slaves to safety, the North Star showed the path. It had saved many lives before, and in a way it was saving Thalia's too. It kept her going.

"Why can't you lead the way for me too?" Thalia asked the sky, looking up at the innocent star for an answer. She wasn't sure exactly which path she was referring to, but she knew there was one made especially for her.

She wanted an omen. She needed something to tell her that she should drop all her belongings, and run off in search for true happiness – Luke.

She never truly got to say goodbye. By the time she was freed from the ancient Greek column, he was gone. In another world, and would be returning in an entirely form. She was bound never to see him again, and that's exactly what frustrated her the most.

It felt as though she only really began to miss him when he was gone. He surely wasn't therewhen Kronos was inhabiting his body, but now he was truly gone from the earth, and he wasn't coming back as Luke.

She began to hear some people calling her name from back at camp. People would begin to search for her soon like they'd done in the past. She had to make this quick.

"Goodnight, my _someone_," she said, looking up the star. She couldn't say his name; it was bringing him too close to her. It would not only unlock too many feelings and secrets, but it would also make everything too real. It would force her to loose sleep over her decision to join the hunters, therefore it was best to keep things nameless. "Sleep tight, my love."

***

He was waiting for his turn. He'd been waiting, for Hades knows how long (which is ironic, considering Hades _was _the one making him wait), and he was loosing his patience quickly as ever. He didn't even think the dead could have a short attention span; evidently, he was quite wrong.

He looked up at the ceiling of the Underworld, and as mood dampening as it was, it was exquisite. It seemed to just glisten, sparkling the endless grey fields. You could even go as to say that they resembled the stars - sparkling about.

Each one seemed to be different, some smaller and brighter then others. He couldn't help but notice how they were like people – all unique and different.

_She _was different, too. With her spunky attitude and bright electric blue eyes, she couldn't help but stand out of a crowd. He missed her, and wished that he had a chance to say goodbye.

He wondered if she ever thought about him. What was her reaction when she found out about his death – happiness? Sorrow, perhaps? He was curious beyond believe. He figured it was probably closer to happiness, considering the fact that she joined the hunters. Was that just a method to get over him? Or was that what she truly wanted?

There were so many unanswered questions that he could only hope would be solved in his next life. That's why he was going through the painful process, to find the missing pieces.

"You may go in, now," one of the skull guards, growled at him. He nodded at it and began to walk in.

Before he walked through the huge gates, he found the brightest sparkle he could find and found himself mumbling, "Goodnight, my someone."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading; I hope that you enjoyed it! Please review! That was my first try at a Thuke fic, and I have some ideas for some more, so I'd really like to hear your thoughts on this on! **


End file.
